A grin without a cat
by VilifyRogue
Summary: The Cheshire cat has wondered into the arms of the Mad Hatter. Problem is that it belongs to Harley Quinn and the Joker. After Joker threatens the Mad Hatter, Scarecrow gets thrown into the middle of defending his partner. He doesn't even like cats!


A/N: I don't have much time to proof read so if you see an error please send me a message and let me know. Thanks. (Also, not sure how formatting will turn out.)

Some romance between Scarecrow and Mad Hatter, so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it.

Oh yeah, and I don't own the characters.

Enjoy!~

Jonathan walked up the steps to the apartment of his current hideout. After reaching the 6th floor of the dilapidated building he stared down the broken elevator shaft and let out a mumbled string of curses. He grinned as his voice echoed down into the darkness and resonated eerily. He turned toward the door and stared for a moment. He took a deep breath and pulled off his scarecrow mask. Running his hands through his hair he became lost in thought.

He knew his partner, he cringed at his minds use of wording, would be sitting waiting for him. Jervis, better known as the Mad Hatter, would most likely subject him to the literary phrasing of Lewis Carroll if he was in a good mood. It had been a very interesting six months since they broke out of Arkham together. Despite Jonathan's constant rejection, Jervis demanded that they worked together. Even though Scarecrow hated working with people Jonathan knew that the insane man was actually a genius. And he did have some ideas where mind control would fit very well in his plans. So despite his hatred of human interaction they became partners. And well… Jervis would smile at the stupid word. Jonathan shut his eyes and took another deep breath as he felt his face turn crimson. He cleared his throat and opened the door.

Unexpectedly a creature leaped at his head and dug its claws into his scalp. Completely bewildered Jonathan stepped forward and slipped on something that let out a shriek. He fell to the floor and sat in a useless heap of limbs. In the process of falling the thing detached itself from his head and ran off somewhere. He quickly glanced around for whatever "it" was. He noticed what he had slipped on and picked it up. It was a dog toy in the form of a stick. He squeezed it and it let out an obnoxious squeak.

"Jonathan is that you?" He heard Jervis ask from the other room.

"What insolent creature have you let into our space!" He screamed as he felt Scarecrow tugging at his temper.

Jervis burst into laughter as he walked into the room and saw the mighty Scarecrow sitting on the floor as though he had just gotten into a scuffle with the Batman.

"What's so funny?" Jonathan growled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Seeing the genius Dr. Crane in disarray over a kitten!" Jervis laughed hysterically as tears began to prick at his eyes.

Jonathan felt Scarecrow fall back into his subconscious as embarrassment took over.

"It leaped at me, it was just surprising." He stated in a monotone voice. "And besides that, why on earth is there a kitten here?" He glared in Jervis's direction.

Jervis looked around for a moment before leaning behind a chair and picking up the kitten.

"It's Chess." He smiled as he cuddled the feline in his arms. Jonathan looked at it with mild curiosity. The kitten was a faint shade of purple and green.

"Why is the cat colored like that?" He asked Jervis with a bewildered look.

"Because it's a Cheshire cat, they all look like that." He smiled as he stared lovingly at the cat.

"Whatever" Johnathan sighed knowing that the next few lines would be direct quotes from Alice in Wonderland. Without wanting an argument he sighed in resignation.

"Either way I don't like animals." He grumbled as he sat down on a worn bright green love seat.

"Well you don't have to like him." Jervis snapped as he sat the kitten down.

Almost immediately after setting the cat down it leaped at Jonathan and started batting his costume boots.

Jervis snickered before walking over and sitting down next to his partner. "Although he sure does like you."

Jonathan stared at the small creature. It wasn't afraid of him at all. Shouldn't the animal sense something off about him? He had studied animals and their behavior towards fear. He knew the strange sixth sense animals. He was shocked by the bizarre behavior of this one. Laughing to himself he slipped on his scarecrow mask, leaned down, and hissed at the kitten. He was expecting the thing to run off but instead it swatted at him and got its claw stuck in the burlap mask. Of course, this sent Jervis into another laughing fit.

* * *

><p>Things however weren't filled with laughter at the abandoned toy factory.<p>

"Mista J I can't seem to find Abbott anywhere!" Harley whined to the Joker.

"Lucky thing probably ran away." He mumbled staring detestably at the girl who had interrupted his planning.

"Last time I saw him he was napping with Bud and Lou" She sniffled as fat tears began to roll down her face.

"I'll get you another cat Harls." He bit his cheek as he forced his best smile.

"But it took so long for you to make him so perfect!" She shrieked throwing herself into Jokers lap and sobbing openly into his shoulder.

Joker snickered as he thought of all the chemicals he'd subjected the abandoned thing to. The animal had been a very comical test dummy. After he was finished with it he figured why waste such an… improved… creature. So he gave it to Harley as a present and said he had made him just for her. Stupid girl believed anything. Either way, Harley had jumped and squealed as she twirled around with the thing. And now it was missing and it was causing interruptions. Apparently he had to find the damn thing to get any work done…


End file.
